America (2008 film)/Credits
Cast Story Art Department Editorial Character Rigging Modeling Surfacing Layout Animation Character Effects Crowds Digimatte Effects Lighting Technical Direction and Development Image Finaling Matte Painting Production Custom Animation Post Production TBA ADR Loop Group TBA TBA Post Production Sound Services by DreamWorks Animation and NBCUniversal Studiopost Music TBA Pearl Studio Management Film Marketing Moris Yang Vicky Wang Landy Zhao Special Thanks TBA DreamWorks Animation Studio Management President, DreamWorks Animation TBA Pipeline Development TBA Thanks to Everyone at DreamWorks Animation and Pearl Studio Who Supported this Production Animation Technology Technology Management Technology Coordinators Aaron Borroa Nuria Blanco Meg Brown Gary Cozine Chris de Zorzi Administrative Assistants Kathleen Mackenzie-Graham Jennifer McGourty Linda Catherine Powers Martha P. Sanchez-Quinonez Hope Marie Scanlan Natalie Stone DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Pearl Studio's Preferred Technology Provider DreamWorks Animation's Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers DreamWorks Animation Operations Administration Stephanie Anderson Kevin Engle Gina M. Garcia Julia Hart Sam Hinton Julie Sherwood Mary Walsh Business and Legal Affairs Adrian Anderson Timothy R. Collins, Jr. Marcia De la Lastra Stepanie Pantetti Daniel Gibbons Richard Hamner, Jr. Karen Harrison Kristina Hill Karina Kaidbey Robbin Kelley Jessica Leggewie Rachelle Little Duke Marine Joshua Meyer Kirsten Milliken Loretta Minjarez-Kraft Adrienne Moss Adria Munnerlyn Zamye Rivera Gia Russo Brad Stocking Yusef Sutton Facilities and Shared Services Lisa Bradley Andy Canales Jose Carrasco Craig Cochran Liz Eritano Anthony Fabrizio Jorge Hernandez Stacy Hibbard Ken Romero Brenda Taylor David Thomas Elijah Thomas Eduardo Velarde Bubba Wilson Finance, Accounting and Operations Kelly Betz Jonathan Boff Kristine Borchard Jennifer Gaims Maritza Huezo Greig Hutchison Serrana Iyer Nancy Tom Human Resources, Recruiting and Training Rabia Abedin Ashley Brinsfeld Rachael Campanella Jennifer Caruso Alane Chang Conti J.C. Cornwell Catherine Farrington Garcia Yadira Hernandez Nikita Huynh Hae Hwang Ryan Kuo-Atkinson Vanessa Ljungqvist Bryan McAdams Michelle Munoz-Martinez Hillary Murrell Don Stevenson III Gaby Tolentino Doeri Welch Gigi Tates Colette Zakarian Marketing, Public Relations and Custom Animation Stephen Barton David Bynder Liz Camp Alyssa Cardenas Lisa Caulfield Doug Cooper Asia Evans Michelle Goldman Michael Garcia Christina Hahni Chris Horton Angie Howard Amber Kenny Amy Krider Debbie Luner Courtenay Palaski Scott Seiffert Michael Vollman James Wood Kimberly Wood Shao Zhang Special Thanks Chris DeFaria Jim Gallagher Jerry Schmitz Terry Curtis Steve Hickner Jeff Snow Lori Forte Jennifer Howell Charlene Huang Toby Chu Randy Thom Abhijay Prakash Brandon C. Williams Paul Tzanetopoulos Dr. Stuart Sumida Bruce Normand ZooUniversity LLC Teddy Bear the Porcupine Devan Wang Songs "GIRL'S GOTTA" Written by Andrew Bissell, Amy Stroup Performed by Danger Twins Courtesy of Peer-Southern Productions, Inc. "DREAMS" Written by Philip Beaudreau, Andrew Bissell Performed by Philip Beaudreau Courtesy of Peer-Southern Productions, Inc. and Phil Beaudreau "WHOOMP! (THERE IT IS)" Written by Stephen Gibson, Cecil Glenn "FIX YOU" (Version from the Motion Picture Abominable (2019)) Written by Christopher Martin, Guy Berryman, Jonathan Buckland, Will Champion Performed by Coldplay Additional production by Stargate Choir performed by Sonia Jones Singers Strings & Choir arranged by Rupert Gregson-Williams Courtesy of Parlophone Records Ltd. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "BEAUTIFUL LIFE" (from the Motion Picture Abominable (2019)) Written by Bleta Rexha, David Saint Fleur, Samuel James Zammarelli, Nicholas Black, Christopher Tempest Performed by Bebe Rexha Produced by David Saint Fleur Courtesy of Warner Records Soundtrack Available from Recorded using in Kodak Light Digital Film Recorder Presented in association with Dentsu Inc. © 2008 DreamWorks Animation All rights reserved. DreamWorks logo is a trademark of DreamWorks Animation LLC. Universal Studios and Shanghai Pearl Studio Film and Television Programming, Inc. are the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits